Make you smile, Kyoya!
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: D18... Dimana Dino yang berusaha membuat Hibari untuk tersenyum warning: OOC, Geje


Kateikyo Hitman REBORN! milik Akira Amano

Lirik lagu Make You Smile milik +44

Story by me

Make You Smile, Kyoya!

The next time I see you

You'll turn away

I'll say hello but you'll keep on walking

The next time you see me I'll turn away

Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?

I couldn't feel you

You're always so far away

I don't

Don't want to take you home

Please don't

Don't make me sleep alone

If I could

I'd only want to make you smile

If you were to stay with me a while

Seorang pria berambut pirang tertidur di atap Namimori Chuu. Di kedua telinganya terdapat earphone yang disambungkan dengan ipod-nya. Lalu, dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"If I could, I'd only want to make you smile, Kyoka," gumam pria itu pelan.

Tak lama kemudian datang seseorang yang dipangil Fuuki Inchou oleh seantero jagad Namimori Chuu, seorang remaja laki- laki yang (hampir) tidak pernah tertawa maupun tersenyum. Hibari Kyoya. Nama yang sama dengan yang disebut oleh pria berambut pirang tadi.

"Kyoya, sedang apa kau kemari? Hari ini cuaca cerah, bukan?" sapa pemuda berambut pirang itu, Dino.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau bias di sini? Aku tak peduli dengan cuaca, kalau kau mau membuat kerusuhan di sini, Kamikorosu!" kata Hibari sinis.

"Kau tidak berubah," Dino bangun dan berjalan mendekati Hibari. "Ayo kita jalan – jalan, Kyoya! Maafkan aku, saat ulangtahunmu kemarin aku ada urusan di Italia. Jadi, tak bias memberikan kado untukmu. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh minta apapun yang kau mau," sambung Dino.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini!" kata Hibari pendek.

"Ayolah, Kyoya! Tersenyumlah untukku sekali saja," Dino merangkul pundak mungil Hibari.

"Pergi dari sini! Atau *ambil ancang- ancang untuk berkelahi dengan 2 tonfa di tangannya* Kamikorosu!" kata Hibari dingin.

"Baiklah, aku tak ada minat bertarung denganmu. Romario! Ayo pergi ke rumah Tsuna! Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Kyoya! Aku harap kau bias tersenyum nanti," kata Dino pada Hibari.

"Orang itu, selalu bikinj aku marah- marah saja! Mau bikin aku tersenyum? Cih, kau tak akan bias, Bronco!" kata Hibari dalam hati.

Di ruma Tsuna..

"Halo,Tsuna!" sapa Dino.

"Ah, Dino-san! Apa urusanmu di Italia sudah selesai?" tanya Tsuna.

"Sudah, aku dating kemari karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyoya," jawab Dino sambil memakan makanan yang disuguhkan kepadanya.

"Eh, Hi- Hibari-san?" Tsuna kebingungan.

"Pyuu.. apa kau sudah punya hadiah untuknya, Dino?" Tanya Reborn.

"Eh, Reborn, kau tahu? Hadiah apa? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hibari-san?" Tsuna makin kebingungan.

"Dame Tsuna! Kau tidak hafal tanggal kelahiran Guardianmu," kata Reborn mengejek.

"Hahaha.. sudah- sudah! Hibari tanggal 5 Mei kemarin ulangtahun. Namun, aku masih di Italia saat itu, jadi tak sempat mengucapkan sesuatu dan memberikan kado padanya," Dino tersenyum riang.

"Hah? Iyakah?" Tanya Tsuna heran.

"Tapi, dia tak pernah peduli dengan hari ulangtahunnya," sambung Reborn.

"Eh, kenapa harus begitu Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Hmmm ..*Dino mengangguk* Tsuna, maukah kau membantuku mencari kado untukknya?" ajak Dino.

"E-eto.. Sumi…*melirik Reborn, Reborn pus membalas lirikan Tsuna dengan melotot dan menunjukkan pistolnya* B-baiklah, Dino-san!" kata Tsuna setuju.

Dan mereka berduapun bergegas mencari kado untuk Hibari.

"Hmm.. akau bingung. Apa yang akan kuberikan padanya," Dino mulai kebingungan, sambil menoleh kiri dan kanannya yang terdapat banyak took.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita mencari tonfa baru untuknya," usul Tsuna.

Dinopun tersenyum, lalu dia memanggil Romario.

"Romario! Belikan sepasang tonfa berkualitas tinggi sekarang! Aku akan menunggumu di Namimori Chuu," suruh Dino pada pengawalnya, Romario.

Romariopun mengangguk, tanda menyetujui perintah bossnya.

The next time I see you, you'll turn away…

I'll say hello but you'll keep on walking…

"Dino-san, itu ada Hibari-san!" kata Tsuna sambil menunjuk seorang Fuuki Inchou Namimori Chuu dari kejauhan.

"Hmm.. hai Kyoya!" Dinopun melambaikan tangan pada Hibari.

Di seberang sana…

"Cih! Apa sih yang mereka lakukan di tempat ini? Kusakabe, ayo kita pergi dari sini," ujar Hibari sinis.

"B-baiklah, ketua!" Kusakabepun mengikuti perintah Hibari.

"Eh, kenapa mereka berbalik arah?" Tanya Dino.

"Ah, syukurlah," gumam Tsuna pelan.

Dinopun menoleh, "Ada apa, Tsuna?"

"Eh, tidak ada apa- apa. Syukurlah anak kecil itu pergi bersama ibunya, kalau tidak dia akan diculik orang," jawab Tsuna terburu- buru.

"Kau aneh, Tsuna! Ayo kita kejar Kyoya!" Dinopun berlari cepat meninggalkan Tsuna.

"Dino-san, tunggu! Ah.. mattaku," kata Tsuna menghela napas panjang.

-------------------------------- Namimori Chuu ------------------------------------------------

"Ini sepasang tonfa yang Boss pesan," Romario memberikan tifa pada Dino.

"Baiklah, Romario! Apa kau masih membawa coklat favoritku?" Tanya Dino.

"Ini coklatmu, Boss," kata Romario sambil menyerahkan coklat.

Dari kejauhan, datang Tsuna yang kelelahan.

"Dino-san, aku minta maaf. Aku ada janji dengan Kyoko-chan. Jadi tak bias menemanimu," kata Tsuna terengah- engah.

"Ah, baiklah! Terima kasih telah membantuku mencari kado," kata Dino yang memasuki halaman Namimori Chuu,

---------------------------------- Ruangan Komite Disiplin Namimori Chuu -----------------

"Ah, dimana anak itu?" kata Dino clingukan.

Tiba- tiba … Krek.. bunyi pintu terbuka.

"Kyoya, selamat ulangtahun! Ini untukmu," kata Dino ceria sambil memberikan sepasang tonfa pada Hibari.

"Cih, pergi kau dari sini. Aku tak butuh hadiah ulangtahun," kata Hibari sinis.

"Baiklah, aku akan disini menunggumu sampai kau mau menerima hadiahku," ujar Dino keras kepala.

"Silahkan saja," jawab Hibari dingin.

"Eh, benarkah? *Dino jadi salah tingkah* Baiklah," kata Dino sambil membuka bungkus coklatnya lalu dia memakannya.

Satu jam..

Dua jam…

Tiga jam…

Hibari masih tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, di bingkai jendela sambil menatap langit di luar. Saat dia menoleh ke tempat Dino duduk di sofa.

"Hmmm…." Hibari tersenyum.

"Dasar Bronco! Kalau makan coklat tak perlu belepotan begini kan," kata Hibari hangat sambil tetap tersenyum.

Hibari pun menyelimuti tubuh Dino, lalu tanpa sadar tangan Dino memegang tangan Hibari yang menyelimutinya.

Dinopun bernyanyi dalam tidurnya, "Please don't.. Don't make me sleep alone..If I could.. I'd only want to make you smile.. If you were to stay with me a while,"

Wajah Hibari memerah, lalu pergi meninggalkan Dino dengan senyuman.

--------------------------------------- end --------------------------------------------

Author : "Aduh, Dino payah! Malah tertidur, kan akunitip fotonya Hibari lagi ketawa."

Hibari : "Oh, jadi kau ada di balik semua ini? *pandangan membunuh*"

Author : "Ampun Hibari –san,, Review pliz"


End file.
